Secret Love at Hongkong (Hunhan)
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: Alasan dibalik Sehun yang memisahkan diri untuk pulang dari acara MAMA di Hongkong. Dan keterlambatan Luhan untuk datang ke acara Penghargaan yang harus dihadirinya. Lalu, siapa yang mengambil foto Sehun yang upload di SNSnya? Hunhan Story! YAOI!


Acara MAMA sudah berakhir sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. EXO berhasil membawa pulang 3 piala penghargaan atas kerja keras mereka. Memang ada sedikit keganjalan dalam acara Award itu. Tetapi para member menikmatinya karena mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan fans mereka di Hongkong. Kini, mereka tengah merayakan kemenangannya bersama para member di kamar sang Leader.

"Baekhyun, istirahatlah besok kau kembali dengan penerbangan pagi kan?" titah Suho

"Ah, baiklah Hyung. Lagipula badan ku sangat lelah" Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan menguap selebar mungkin.

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan kamar Suho. Setelah itu suasana kembali ramai dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol pergi dengan mengendap-endap meninggalkan member. Entah kemana, mungkin mengganggu Baekhyun?

Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol pergi para member sibuk mengecek hp mereka.

"Oh, dia sedang melakukan siaran" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol melakukan siaran di kamar Baekhyun. Ini gila! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika fans mengetahui mereka tidur bersama? Sudah cukup saat Chanbaek melakukan siaran beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat Baekhyun memakai bathrobe diatas kasur bersama Chanyeol. Ugh~

"Hyung, aku pamit" Sehun mulai membuka suara karena beberapa member yang berada dikamar sudah diambang batas kesadaran mereka.

"Ah baiklah. Sehun, jaga dirimu ya" balas Suho

"Tentu. Terimakasih sudah mengizinkan ku Hyung"

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, jangan sampai ketahuan"

"Baiklah"

Mereka sepertinya tengah merahasiakan sesuatu. Ntah apa itu, tapi mungkin itu menjadi sebuah rahasia besar.

Tring!

Handphone Sehun berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Aku sudah dalam perjalanan. Tunggu aku Sehunnie ❤❤❤"

Sehun tersenyum membaca deretan kata di handphonenya. Ditambah emot hati diakhir pesan itu.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu rusa kecil ku" gumam Sehun.

Satu persatu member pulang ke Korea. Pertama Baekhyun, yang disusul oleh member lain di waktu yang berbeda. Tapi ada yang kurang. Dimana Sehun? Apa mereka meninggalkannya? Atau Sehun sudah pulang terlebih dahulu? Entahlah. Para fans yang menyadari itu mulai bertanya-tanya. Beberapa dari mereka mengirimkan pertanyaan di akun SNS Sehun, menanyakan dimana keberadaannya. Dan tentu saja Sehun tidak membalas. Karena itu adalah sebuah rahasia.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?"

"Hey, perlu perjuangan untuk aku sampai kesini tanpa diketahui orang lain. Kau bahkan merasakan itu Luhan"

"Panggil aku Hyung, Sehun! Atau Gege. Kau tidak sopan anak kecil!"

"Bagaimana jika ku panggil Noona? Atau Cici? Itu cocok untukmu"

"Yak!"

Mereka, Sehun dan Luhan sedikit melakukan perdebatan kecil di apartemen rahasia mereka. Rahasia? Ya, hubungan mereka memang dirahasiakan tapi walaupun rahasia terdapat banyak cinta di dalamnya.

"Daripada ribut seperti ini, bagaimana jika kita sedikit berjalan-jalan?" tawar Sehun

"Jalan-jalan? Apa kau gila? Kita bertemu disini tanpa seorang pun yang tahu itu pun sudah luar biasa Sehun. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir kita akan berjalan-jalan?" geram Luhan.

"Oh aku tau! Kau ingin menghangatkan diri bersama ku kan?" Sehun tersenyum jahil dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mesum! Tidak bisa sekarang Sehun. Aku harus menghadiri acara Award nanti malam"

Mereka pun hanya berdiam diri. Bingung, memikirkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dan pada akhirnya...

Sehun mulai beranjak dari sofa. Memakai jaket hitamnya, topi dan juga masker. Semuanya serba hitam terkecuali kulit albino nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan

"Pakailah pakaian sepertiku Luhan, kita akan sedikit mencari udara segar disore hari" terang Sehun

"Tapi, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Kau akan terkena masalah nanti Sehun"

"Tak apa, percayalah padaku"

"Baiklah"

Mereka pun tiba disebuah tempat, tempat yang tidak begitu ramai tapi memiliki sebuah History tersendiri untuk mereka. Ditempat ini awal mereka memulai semuanya. Banyak kenangan ditempat ini, kenangan manis yang akan selalu mereka ingat dan tak akan pernah dilupakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak kesini?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan

"Umm... Beberapa tahun mungkin?" jawab Sehun

"Aku merindukan kalian semua. Ah, aku rasanya ingin menangis. Andai waktu bisa kuputar kembali"

"Hey, kau bukan pengendali waktu. Jangan mengambil kekuatan Tao. Dia bisa marah nanti"

"Tidak lucu Sehun"

"Tapi kau tertawa"

"Aku tersenyum!"

"Lihat, rusa beijing tengah merajuk. Lucu sekali" Sehun terkikik dengan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya.

Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan menikmati elusan tangan Sehun di rambutnya.

Kini mereka tengah terduduk di kedai kopi terdekat. Mencari kehangatan karena diluar sedikit dingin mengingat saat ini adalah awal musim dingin.

"Terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini" Sehun mulai membuka suara.

Selalu begini, terkadang Sehun selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Luhan soal hubungan mereka. Bukan keluh kesah yang bagaimana tapi cara mereka menjalankan hubungan ini. Terkadang Sehun merasa tak tega membiarkan Luhannya seperti ini.

Mau bagaimanapun, walaupun Sehun berada diatas saat bercinta dengan Luhan. Dia tetaplah remaja 20 tahunan yang baru menginjak dewasa. Terkadang, pemikiran kekanakan nya membuat sifat dewasa nya teredam. Dan saat itulah sifat dewasa Luhan muncul.

"Sehun, sudahlah. Kita sering membahas ini. Aku tak apa"

"Bolehkah aku berhenti? Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu Lu"

"Dan membuat hati jutaan orang tersakiti? Percayalah Sehun, itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Kau tau saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi? Itu membuatku sakit."

"Kau tahu itu menyakitkan. Mengapa kau melakukannya? Kau tahu? Aku bahkan -"

"Karena cinta membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Kejadian itu adalah sebuah pembuktian cintaku padamu Sehun. Tak perlu membahas masalah ini lagi. Selama mereka masih percaya adanya hubungan kita, dan kita masih selalu bersama. Mari kita jalani semuanya. Bersamamu akan selalu membuatku kuat untuk bertahan Sehun" Luhan memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih Luhan. Aku beruntung memiliki mu. Dan aku akan bertahan untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Kali ini perjalanan mereka diiringi dengan pemandangan sunset yang indah. Dan tanpa terasa mereka harus mengakhiri pertemuan ini.

"Luhan, bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"Mmm... apa?"

"Tolong potret aku hehe. Aku ingin mengabadikan moment ini"

"Baiklah, cepat sedikit aku sepertinya akan telat datang ke acara"

"Dasar cerewet"gumam Sehun.

Sehun mulai mengambil posisi untuk difoto oleh Luhan.

Jepret!

"Sudah?"

Luhan menganggu kan kepalanya. Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan.

"Lu, kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun

"Ya begitulah"

"Sampai jumpa sayang. Aku akan merindukanmu"

"Jangan melow begitu Sehun. Jarak Korea dan Cina tidak sejauh itu"

"Aku hanya mencoba romantis Lu"

"Kau tidak cocok seperti itu Sehun. Baiklah, aku harus pergi"

"Hati-hati" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan sayang. Sedikit memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kemesraan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun"

Sesampainya di Apartemen mereka. Sehun mengemas pakaiannya untuk kembali ke Korea. Tak lupa foto yang diambil oleh Luhan pun di upload di SNS nya. Sehun sedikit terkikik membaca beberapa komentar fans mereka yang menanyakan "siapa yang memotret ini?" dan Sehun tentu menjawab "My lovely deer" dalam hatinya.

END!

Ini ff maaf dipost di tempatnya Chanbaek wkwk.

Btw ini ff special buat Ka Naywind alias ka Prames yang udah bantu aku post ff di ffn wkwk.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kata-kata sejenisnya yang gak pas

Ini harusnya ada yang digaris miring, bold dan sejenisnya :""

Karena ngetik di hp jadinya kaya gini :""

Repieeewwww ditunggu hehe ^^


End file.
